An interconnect device is an apparatus configured to allow connectivity between electrical devices or portions of a circuit. A molded interconnect device (MID) is an injection-molded thermoplastic part with integrated electronic circuit traces to allow for this connectivity. Generally, thermoplastics may be used to cast and mold a plurality of MIDs for use in the manufacture of a plurality of different end-user devices.
As is generally appreciated, electronic circuit traces may become worn, separable from underlying substrates (i.e., the MID itself), or may malfunction entirely during regular use. Depending upon any end-user device's structural configuration, it may become exceedingly difficult to service the end-user device absent damage to other portions of the device or removal and replacement of entire integrated portions of the device.
Therefore, what is needed are modular molded interconnect devices which overcome these and other drawbacks.